


my cosmic boy

by saintfrog



Series: we create stardusts: johnyong fluff drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Moon, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Stars, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintfrog/pseuds/saintfrog
Summary: Sometimes when Taeyong watches the night sky, he couldn’t help but think of how it must be missing out so much for the brightest star has taken place beside him instead there, up and away, twinkling and winking down on billions of humans on Earth.





	my cosmic boy

**Author's Note:**

> hello, ur favorite mediocre fluff writer is back!!!
> 
> im seriously just here due to my soft hours agenda for johnyong. i’ll be putting this as a series of drabbles just so i could quench my thirst :(
> 
> i hope ull enjoy this short piece! <3

Those hazel eyes are more than just orbs that sees wonder and goodness out of others—it is a place that holds bigger things, if not the universe itself.

Distant stars appearing as tiny particles are what those hazels are made of, full of hopes and dreams. It is a craft shaped with stardust and collision of constellations in the galaxy. He truly is a child of the cosmos.

_My cosmic boy_, is what Taeyong chooses to have as an endearment, unable to compose himself when the stars are what he’s only reminded of by this boy who took hostage of his heart.

Every part of him is occupied by his cosmic boy, very much willing to offer and surrender his whole self to the other, thinking that maybe this is how the stars are made of—with two souls intertwining every fragment their form carries as a one better whole, now designed with ardent adoration, tenderness, and passion.

Sometimes when he watches the night sky, he couldn’t help but think of how it must be missing out so much for the brightest star has taken place beside him instead there, up and away, twinkling and winking down on billions of humans on Earth.

“If I’m the star, then you’re the moon.” Johnny, his cosmic boy, proudly speaks with nothing but the truth. “After all, you’ve got that pull on me much as how the moon pulls on the ocean and create tides.” It almost brought tears in his eyes for no one had reminded him he could resemble greater things splayed in the sky not until Johnny told him that.

So he kissed him under the night sky, brave enough to show his overflowing fondness towards Johnny with the moon and stars watching. It’s all too sweet especially when he began to delicately rest his palms against the other’s firm chest. Johnny then carefully wraps his arms around Taeyong’s small, soft waist and zeroed out the space between them.

Taeyong sighs in contentment, he’s once again in cloud nine. Johnny’s lips are always so plump and soft making it even more difficult for him not to get weak on his knees. Above all, Johnny’s so good at this—in making him feel all loved, as if Johnny’s kisses translates all the words he’s been meaning to tell him that could only bring him to tears.

The kiss was nothing more than all mushy and disgustingly cute, not even a battle between who should be in lead like the days when lust takes over. Today, it’s all about fondness and tenderness. All giddy and happy.

They just kiss and kiss as if they have all the time in the world, kissing without a careful plan, just two people who can’t get enough of each other’s wonderful lips.

Both of them are visibly glowing, competing with the twinkling stars and the moonlight that illuminates their skin so beautifully. If only they could speak, the constellation and the natural satellite of the planet would’ve told them they won, even just for tonight—that they should take their spots on how much they’re beaming with love right now.

But even before the celestial bodies could talk, Johnny pulls away because Taeyong’s capable of taking his breath all away, what more if they continue without gasping out for air.

Johnny huffs out a soft laugh, shoulders vibrating with his sudden happiness and Taeyong’s more than endeared. Pink immediately dots on Johnny’s cheeks, suddenly all shy with how his lover is now staring at him with lustrous and loving eyes and head slightly tilted in such an adorable way.

“I’m so in love in the way you’re shining so bright for me tonight.” The mirth in Johnny’s eyes was replaced by affection, so soft Taeyong wants to melt into a puddle.

His arms found its way the other’s broad shoulders and buries his face against the crook of Johnny’s neck just so he could hide his blush, only there’s no such thing as an escape when Johnny’s holding oh so tight on him.

“I could say the same to you, cosmic boy.” Taeyong whispers, his warm breath ghosting over his lover’s neck and Johnny’s suddenly shivering.

“I’m so in love with you, moonlight.”

Taeyong swears to the moon and stars that he could burst into tears in any minute. That endearment is something so special to him and Johnny uses it in the most perfect timing just like this, when they’re perfectly tangled under the night sky. He now wraps his arms around Johnny’s torso and hold on for dear life just because he can.

“Thank you for making me fall in love every day.” Taeyong tried his utmost best to fight and hold back his tears, but it’s too late. Truly, he’s madly, deeply in love. Very much.

Johnny softly shushes Taeyong and soothes his back with graceful strokes, which always effectively calms him. Taeyong feels so safe inside Johnny’s loving arms.

They start to sway their frames from side to side, eyes closed, with Johnny humming lullabies. Content with each other’s warmth, nothing more or less.

While the art up above continue to dance and sparkle in the vast night sky, smiling down on them. They could be in love, too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, you precious one for sparing some time in reading this. have an amazing day ♡


End file.
